A Declaration of Love in Spring
by chicken matango
Summary: The season was a way of expression for the odd couple. –King and Diane; drabble-set.
1. bright : melt : daffodils

disclaimer: I do not own NNT, its characters, or the plot. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

_1\. bright_

* * *

His dreams were snippets of things bathed in light. He'd see a forest beneath a morning sun, the shine of armor hitting his eyes, pale faces, tiny shimmering smiles, _a girl clothed in white._

When he wakes up, his memories were pieces of his broken identity. He realizes how his life was a void, empty and forlorn. But what he remembers is happiness –a cave earthed into a hill, laughter, red cheeks-

"Harlequinnnnnn!"

-and a pair of bright purple eyes, a ray of sunshine that lit his darkness.

* * *

_2\. melt_

* * *

Before the sky darkens, they visit the nearby forest to gather firewood. He likes to consider himself a man of focus. But when he loses Diane among the silence of the trees, he'd like to think otherwise.

'_No no no –how can I lose her?!'_ he thought, bashing his uselessness. Harlequin rakes his hair out in frustration as he circles the forest. He does find her, eventually, playing with tulips by a river. She twiddles one bud happily, "The snow melted Harlequin, see? It's spring time!"

He felt like melting too.

* * *

_3\. daffodils_

* * *

Diane always liked it when he brought home flowers. But she especially liked it when she tagged along to learn more about them. He was happy either way. "This is a daffodil." He hovers near her face so she could see, "Daffodils can mean a lot of things –clarity, inspiration, even memory."

She stares at the flower curiously, "Memory?" the giant swipes one patch clean off the soil. Smiling, she stuffs Harlequin's face with the bunch, making him blush. "For you, Harlequin~!"

The air is then filled with his laughs.

* * *

End notes:

[1]Spring is a lovely time, no? Well, since we're talking about a giant who's close to the earth and a fairy king who has a gigantic tree bowing to his every command, it suits them :).

[2]The lack of _English_ King and Diane fan fictions is a bother, so whoever has plans to contribute to the fandom, please do so, it'd be a blessing for all of us. .

[3]I tried my best to strictly follow the drabble policy of 100 words. Once I have this done, I'll move unto longer projects. :3

[4]Bweh bweh, I'll update weekly, so stay tuned! Long live this glorious ship. *-*


	2. March : showers : robins

Disclaimer: I do not own NNT, its characters and/or its plot. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

_4\. March_

* * *

It's dark in his jail cell, nothing but an ounce of light peering through cold metal bars. The fairy king spent most of his time dreaming, he kept the tiniest bits of comfort in his brain. If he dreamt deeply enough, the darkness would be the ill-lit cave, the cellar voices would be her echoes, the chilly air would smell like flowers and soil and roasted pork.

_He remembers her smiles._

Harlequin hugged himself tightly, hunched into a corner as he slips deeper into every memory –1000 years didn't matter. It was always the start of spring for him. Always.

* * *

_5\. showers_

* * *

It was raining.

If there was one thing he didn't enjoy, it was getting wet. The feeling of his damp clothes sticking to his body makes him cringe, so he avoids the rain as much as he could. Diane _likes_ the rain, though, smiling as she danced under the droplets. As much as he wanted to stay by the fire, warm and clean, Diane had a way of persuading him outside. She dragged him by the material of his hood.

"Dance with me Harlequin~!"

Even then, too, through a matter of giggles and silly dances, his heart was happily persuaded.

* * *

_6\. robins_

* * *

The first thing he sees from what felt like ages of sleep is a rocky ceiling. He narrows his eyes at the darkness –how'd he get there? Then he hears his heartbeats, loud in his ears as his eyes widen. "I…don't remember…" he grips his head as he sits up, "…a-anything…!"

"You're awake!" just as he was about to slip into despair, a giant's child with big purple eyes smiles at him. "I thought you'd never wake up." He blinks and tilts his head, "…Who are you?"

"Diane," she giggles faintly, "And you?"

His lips move on their on –"H…Harle-...quin…"

* * *

End notes:

[1] I just noticed how MS word counted everything other than words, and that my first set is barely a hundred words. T.T I'll revise those when I have the time. _–matango starts bashing it's head on a tree._

[2] I'd imagine how sad it was to be locked up in a dark dungeon. I just think that King's memories of Diane were the things that brought him comfort throughout those long years. _*I'm sure you've all noticed it, but King never really finished his sentence, he only spent 200 years in prison. Yey for Meliodafu and his gang :D._

[3]A robin symbolizes letting go of the old, and accepting a new beginning. It can also mean luck, and planting a new seed.

[4]Bwehehehe, I lied, I'll update daily :3.


	3. cloudless : growth : dandelions

Disclaimer: I do not own NNT, its characters, and/or the plot. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

_7\. cloudless_

* * *

He had never truly seen her cry, she only cries in his nightmares. It scares him when he thinks of her crying face. The fairy king admired Diane's tenacity, and he'd be worried if he sees tears in her eyes. It would only mean something, stronger than her will, made her suffer –made her sad, _hurt her. _King secretly watched Diane over his shoulder, and he saw her being just as bright. Seeing her like that was enough to kill his inner most fears.

Even if he wasn't the one that brought her happiness, he's glad that she's not crying.

* * *

_8\. growth_

* * *

He reads her stories from time to time, something he picked up from Gowther. This time, it's about a swan girl. When they sneak out that morning, he'd read to her under the shade of an oak tree, together, snuggled up against the trunk. Halfway through the story, she stirs against his shoulder. "Harlequin, this tree's gotten big, hasn't it?" he looks up, the curves in its branches telling stories of aging. "Mm… guess so."

Diane sighs, happy and content. "It's come a long way, through rain and storms, "he reaches for her hand, squeezing it tightly, "Yeah, like us."

* * *

_9\. dandelions_

* * *

In place of working, they're sprawled across the grass in a meadow just south of town. It's a silent conversation that's spoken by their hearts, both being at peace with the other's presence. Something fuzzy slides under his nose, and just as he was about to sneeze, Diane retracts the dandelion from his face. "King," she slips the dandelion between his fingers, "Make a wish." He gives her a confused look, idly blowing the seeds away in one breath. Diane whispers a little, "What'd you wish for?"

He looks at her lovingly –"Nothing, really, I've got everything I ever wanted."

* * *

End notes:

[1] Here's some grown-up King and Diane for you, previous ones were all from their '_childhood'_...or were they? ;D

[2] I forgot to mention how the drabbles will range from Diane and King's past together, after Diane realizes her feelings, and from when King still had one-sided feelings for our beloved giantess. There's no definite timeline or order, so you guys are free to interpret which is which. Although some are quite obvious. :)

[3] I wouldn't want to add angst in this fic, it's meant to be a light read. I don't think I can write angst for these guys too. They deserve to be happy. ; - ;

[4] Bweh bweh, _-matango updates daily_.


	4. puddles : flourish : alive

Disclaimer: I do not own NNT, its characters and/or its plot. I also do not the cover image.

* * *

_10\. puddles_

* * *

The morning after a storm brew, the streets were exposed to several puddles. King takes a breather and wanders off on his own, contemplating on his existence. He stares intently at a puddle at his feet; his reflection haunting him. Suddenly, another figure stands behind him. His heart almost jumps out of his chest. "D-Diane …!" he steps back a little to look at her, "You nearly scared me there!"

Diane grins, her reflection beside his, "King, you're really cute with bed hair~" his blush reaches his forehead, "Ehh, now you're even cuter!"

He silently faints into the puddle –"K-king?!"

* * *

_11\. flourish_

* * *

It was under a lovely sunset when he decides to take her somewhere special, her eyes hidden by a blindfold. Her only guide across the pavement was his hand, fingers laced with her own. "Harlequiiiinnnn, where're you taking me~?" he tugs on her arm a little more, "You'll see~"

The moment when she smells something sweet is the same moment when he takes off her blindfold, the same moment when her heart skips a beat. "Do you…like-..?" his voice is cut off by her lips, warm and comforting.

Even the rose garden couldn't compare to the roses in his cheeks.

* * *

_12\. alive_

* * *

Chastiefol spins in a taunting manner beside him, his determination locked against their enemy. The searing pain of being violently thrashed over and over again was no longer a bother. In his heart, he carried something very sentimental; a necessity in every difficult battle –the will to live. If he dies, the fairy clan would suffer, the sins would lose one strong ally, and most importantly–

"_I love you, Harlequin!"_

He's loved, in the truest sense of the word; she keeps him alive and breathing. He wipes the blood off his mouth, "I'll fight…for everyone…" then he smiles, "…_for Diane_."

* * *

End notes:

[1] Very fluffy, if I do say so myself. XD Well, anyway, these drabbles were fun to write.

[2] If you look up the meaning of flourish, you'll eventually find out how I came with no. 11 :). Also, spring makes you feel alive, that's where no. 12 came from. And then there's no. 10...well, that's self explanatory hehe~

[3] Thanks for everyone who took the time to review, I love you all~ And I hope that anyone reading this would get the motivation to contribute to this fandom. Preferably english fics, because they're freaking scarce. C'mon guys, don't let this ship sink, let's blast those icebergs with our canons! *_This ship will be canon and will get a canon I'm sure of it :D._

[4] Bweh bweh~ _-matango loves you all_.


	5. plums : buzzing : rabbits

Disclaimer: I do not own NNT, its characters and/or its plot. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

_13\. plums_

* * *

Hope is a little bottle full of stars, the kind Merlin gave to her as a means to have her feel _normal_ every now and again. Regardless of the limited time, he's forever grateful to the wizard for giving her that chance –grateful for giving them a hope to love each other in an entirely closer way. Within those hours, he gets several chances to hold her hand, a few instances to sneak a kiss, a millennium's worth of hugs, _eons_ in happiness.

The only other thing he couldn't do was-…

"D-Diane…you're heavy…!"

-carry her in his arms, bridal style.

* * *

_14\. buzzing_

* * *

He's stung by bees one time, Diane wasn't particularly pleased. Although it was only a few punctures to his legs, she couldn't help but feel useless and at fault. "King…I'm really sorry…" she sits in frowns on a stool beside him, eyes downcast. He waves his hands in protest, "E-eh? It's okay! Really..." he ruffles her hair a little, "You're scared of bugs…a-and I wasn't careful." She hugs him, tightly, "I…I'd face them if it meant protecting you…" He hugs her back, just as tight.

In all honesty, wrapped in her embrace was the safest place to be for him.

* * *

_15\. rabbits_

* * *

They found a family of rabbits once, in a burrow down the road. He thought she'd be overjoyed at the sight, but she only stared at them silently. He floated in front of her, concerned, "Diane…is something wrong?" She musters a sad smile, "…It must be nice to have a family, loving you." His heart felt like breaking at the way she sounded, "…Diane."

He shook his head, "You should know that...I'm your family now."

Her eyes sparkled, confused and wishful, "H-how?"

He blushes a tad, bracing his lips for what he was about to say, "…because I l-love you."

* * *

End notes:

[1] Sorry for the late upload, but I was really tired from an outing yesterday. When I came home, I fell on my bed and slept like a rock. Ahehe...(blushes)

[2] To make up for that, I plan to release two drabble sets today, I'll get started on the other one soon. :)

[3] Plum trees, or plum blossoms are a symbol of strength. ;D All clear on what happened there lol.

[4] Bweh bweheh bweh bweh! -_Two chapters will be posted today because of the untimely delay, so stay tuned!_


	6. birth : fair : camellias

Disclaimer: I do not own NNT, its characters and/or it's plot. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

_16\. birth_

* * *

The kids were playing hide and seek with her out in the streets. Diane loves playing with children, and that didn't surprise him at all. King thinks it's just normal for a girl like her to gain so many friends in her lifetime, regardless if she was permanently cut off from her kind. He believes that it was part of her story, part of who she was and how she'd live her life.

Diane was just so friendly and energetic and welcoming –he can't help but imagine how good of a wife she'd be.

He blushes intensely at the thought.

* * *

_17\. fair_

* * *

He didn't understand her insecurity sometimes, since in his mind, no one could compare to her. Diane was beautiful, and the fairy king was sure that everyone else agreed to that. Everyone but herself, that is. "I'm just so tall..." the giant slumps down on the grass, "Who would love a girl they can't even hold in their arms?" she punches the ground in frustration, "I just wish I could be smaller…"

Although she didn't have the slightest clue of him listening to her rants, he secretly wished she'd hear what his heart had to say.

'_You're still very pretty.'_

* * *

_18\. camellias_

* * *

It's customary for the man to send his beloved flowers upon occasion, he's well aware of that. So when he wakes up to a bouquet of camellias near his coat, he can't help but feel a little embarrassed. Ban wouldn't let the issue go. "Pffft, looks like she beat you to it~" King sends the immortal a scowl, "Shut up. I…w-was about to give her flowers eventually!" Ban shrugs as he leaps off the bed, listlessly waving his hand, "Not my problem that she's much more romantic than you."

He had to admit it, though, his heart just wouldn't stop.

* * *

End notes:

[1] I had fun writing this today, not sure, I just felt the love tonight. XD

[2] no. 17 is leaning towards how spring time weather is usually fair, and no. 18 is an indirect hint to one of the camellia flower's meanings: a deep longing for your beloved. ;3 They're great to send to a little sweetheart.

[3] I wanted to say this after I finish this, but I just can't seem to contain myself. (XD) I'm willing to make full oneshots of my drabbles. It may not be now, but I will take the time to do so. But I won't be posting it here on ff. net, I'll be posting it up on my tumblr blog. Of course, I won't make all the drabbles into oneshots, just the ones that feel like they have the potential to become one. :)

[4] Bwehbwehbwehbwehbweh _-happy reading everyone!_


	7. ivy : warming : tadpoles

Disclaimer: I do not own NNT, its characters and/or its plot. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

_19\. ivy_

* * *

Under the light of a full moon, the fairy king has a talk with the Sins' captain. It had turned heartfelt after a while of mentioning Diane and her affections for the captain. Along the way, King had shattered his fat façade, revealing his past. Meliodas wasn't all that surprised; he knew that everyone had their own secrets deep inside their hearts.

"You'll have to tell her eventually Harlequin."

The fairy king avoids his gaze. Meliodas casts his eyes to the moon instead, "Don't worry," He sends his comrade a sympathetic smile, "She's all yours. I won't steal her away."

* * *

_20\. warming_

* * *

Although his memory's back, King doesn't remember the last time he's been hugged by somebody other than himself. It's strange to think that in all those decades of guilty living, he hasn't stumbled upon the thought –much less think of how cold his heart was.

The emotions he's been void of started piling up on him when Diane hugs him for the first time in what felt like ages. It felt like the ice in his heart was slowly being thawed out. "You're finally home." His hands cling tightly unto her, desperately as he sheds a few tears.

"….I'm home"

* * *

_21\. tadpoles_

* * *

Down by a stream is a cluster of tadpoles; the curious giant child decides to ask her fairy friend about them. "Harlequin, why're the other tadpoles growing legs, while the others aren't?" he scratches his cheek, thinking of a good way to explain it. "Well Diane, I just think that the others are more mature, they're ready to leave the river."

Diane stares at the tadpoles wiggling in the water, "If Harlequin were a tadpole, would he leave me if he grew legs?"

He pats her head gently, a shy smile crawling up on his lips, "I already have legs."

* * *

End notes:

[1] This came out late, very sorry, I just went through a lot yesterday that it had me a bit down in the dumps. I'm okay-ish now, so I hopefully I can finish this series in the next two days or so. :)

[2] Poison ivy is green in spring. I feel like it's some sort of warning siren, or a wake-up call. Although no.18 isn't thoroughly romantic, I've been dying to write something related to it. I just _believe_ that Meliodas knows a lot about Harlequin the Fairy King, apart from King the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. It's my headcanon to explain why he knew that the boy was King (unlike Ban), and why he seems platonic to Diane's advances for the most part of the series. That, and let's count that Meliodas is a mysterious person -I like to think he and Elizabeth have some sort of reincarnate thing going on. Let's just wait for a conclusion on that, right? C:

[3] I'm still waiting for King to return to Liones. It's a very painful experience, and I'm sure for anyone who's following the manga at least, it's _very very very painful_ waiting for a chapter that has some say in that issue. :'C I'll cry if Nanaba-san ends up doing some things that might hinder their relationship for a bit longer. (i.e. I'm really terrified of the idea that King might lose his memory, or better yet is forced to stay in the forest. Please, just no.)

[4] Bweh bweh bweh..._-matango is a little sad, but still loves you all!_


	8. snowdrop : bluebirds : tranquility

Disclaimer: I do not NNT, its characters and/or its plot. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

_22\. snowdrop_

* * *

He can't recall the last time he's seen Diane cook. It surprised him one day when she wanted to make something for him; the fairy king tried his best to remain calm throughout that afternoon in the Boar Hat. His fingers fidget a little under table, anxious. He just didn't know what to expect.

He ends up feeling warmth tickling his nose, something fragrant. "It's snowdrop tea, my way!" She grins widely as his eyes soften –it tasted just as sweet.

"How's your daily dose of hope in a cup?" he takes another sip before replying, "Just what I needed."

* * *

_23\. bluebirds_

* * *

After a decade's worth of time, the two end up visiting the place where they first met on a whim. The captain hardly minded, in fact, Meliodas thought it was appropriate.

It was a silent return to the place in between rolling hills; yet, the two knew that they'd regain a part of their lost memories. She never lets go of his hand, and neither did he. They needed each other more than anything at that time.

From far beyond the forest, a blue bird sings a song –the two knew what it meant. They both smiled at the thought.

* * *

_24\. tranquility_

* * *

The idea of peace started to lose its place in his head, something about the wars and the erupting chaos making him shun the idea. Harlequin knew that with the passage of time, someone will always want to disrupt it. Peace was a short-lived thing unless protected.

But as he stood on that pedestal, a heavy golden medal slung across his neck, he started to think that peace did exist. His eyes dart side-ward, and from the sunlight, he catches Diane grinning as she receives her gigantic medal.

That's right, with them...peace existed. With her, peace existed even inside him.

* * *

End notes:

[1] I'm feeling a lot happier right now, actually. I think it's why this one is really light, like cotton candy. XD On a side note, I misspelled the creator's name on the last chapter, cheeses, it's Nakaba not Nanaba lol.

[2] Snowdrop tea doesn't exist, it's my personal invention. So please don't try it at home (laughs). Snowdrops mean hope, by the way. :) Bluebirds are fore tellers of the arrival of spring, and mean spiritual joy after hard work. No. 24 is a special thing I imagined, after everything ends and the sins are awarded for their good deeds :3.

[3] Since this series is nearing it's end, I'd like to tell you guys where the title came from. It's a vocaloid song, sung by VY1 and VY2 and composed by AsterSelene. You can check it on YT. All credits for the title go to her/him. :D

[4] _Mui mui mui!_ Thank you for continually reading!


	9. pastel : kites : fragrant

Disclaimer: I do own NNT, its characters and/or its plot. I also do own the cover image.

* * *

_25\. pastel_

* * *

"D-Diane, what're your favorite colors?"

He had his back turned to her as he made stitches across the cloth. He avoided looking at an exposed Diane as much as he could. He didn't want anything more than the blush he already had.

He can hear her cute thumping steps from behind him, almost as if she was deep in thought. "I like light colors, orange and so~" Harlequin nods at that, a bit awkwardly, "Ahh…It suits y-you."

'_Bright and warm.'_ he thought, blushing happily as he stitched a few times more.

He went hunting for orange flowers later that afternoon.

* * *

_26\. kites_

* * *

He didn't trust humans, much less the things they create. They fought amongst themselves for pointless things. Diane knew that side of him, so she decides to change that.

"King, over here!" she shouts, gripping unto coiled string and an odd diamond thing. "Hold unto this for me, okay?" He watches her in awe as she ran across the street, the silly thing catching wind and rising higher and higher. "Hold unto the string!"

He grips unto it tightly as Diane throws the diamond upwards. "It's a kite! Isn't it great?"

Harlequin laughs from his side of the street -"Yeah!"

* * *

_27\. fragrant_

* * *

He wondered what Diane would smell like one night, the night after everyone humiliated him with how both his forms smelled differently. The event made him too curious. He snuck out the window beside his hammock.

He cuddled his chastiefol close as he hovered over Diane; her brows relaxed and lips slightly parted. He gulped down a nervous groan as he placed his nose near her hair. His heart thumped loudly, _'It's…a sweet smell?'_

Certainly, it wasn't something you'd find ordinarily. It was a fragrant scent and nothing could compare, he thought.

He slept with a goofy grin that night.

* * *

End notes:

[1] I'm on a roll today hehe :P. Just one more set to go guys, wish me luck :3.

[2] I highly recommend reading the manga for those who haven't read. The anime picks up/ends around the 100th chapter or so. It adds up to the experience, and you get to follow the flow of things here too. Since some of my drabbles are manga-based. Also, my next works would revolve around the manga a lot. :) I read my manga on kissmanga since it's in a long strip format with no advertisements in between the pages, it's a cool site, so try it out. :3

[3] I'm nearing the end of my first Kiane series, expect more to come! But up until now, there still aren't many Kiane english fics. Please guys, if you want to contribute, you're free to do so. :) Spread the word too, request to fellow writers or so. If any of you want a break from my fic, I found a cute AU fic of King and Diane on Archive of Our Own. It's called wanna be yours by thanatopis. Go have a read and bask in the romance~

[4] I'm tired of speaking like mushroom...XD. Anyway, until the last set everyone! Have a good read!


	10. changes : forget-me-nots : cycle

Disclaimer: I do not own NNT, its characters and/or its plot. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

_28\. changes_

* * *

Diane watches the world age in loneliness. It's a feeling that hollows her out.

This is what she told King as their shadows grow under the fireworks above a festivity dedicated to them. "It's not fair how things change too quickly." He smiled wistfully, something she missed, "It's not always a bad thing, gives you more tries to change things you want to change." Diane bundles her arms behind her back as she tilts her head, "…Are there things you want to change?"

At that point, he wished she'd see the longing in his eyes –"Yeah…a lot of things."

* * *

_29\. forget-me-nots_

* * *

Ban growls in frustration as he tries to comfort Diane. "I _told_ you," He sighs, seeing Diane's spoilt tears, "You're overreacti-"something sharp impales him. It was a familiar pain, _a spearhead_.

"Did you make Diane cry?"

Before he could do any more harm to Ban, strong arms wrap around King's torso. "Idiot! Don't _ever_ leave like that again!" he breathlessly reclines from her hug, handing her a small bouquet. "S-sorry Diane…I went out to get you Forget-me-nots." Her fingers happily wrap around the flowers, "Aww, forgiven ~"

Somehow, Diane failed to see the _snicker_ the fairy king sent to the immortal.

* * *

_30\. cycle_

* * *

It's because of Diane that he still believes in silly things –like destiny and second chances. It's funny to consider it, after what he saw and what he's done. But he knew, ever so truthfully, that all he's faced in his life was part of a grand cycle that bound him to her, head to toe, heart to soul.

She was _his_ seasonal spring, a warm existence that marked a new beginning, a beautiful uproar of light after the winter days. Their love was something that circled like the seasons, eternal and absolute.

That's another thing he firmly believes in.

* * *

End notes:

[1] And with that, I formally draw the curtains down on this drabble set . (:3) I might add a few tiny extras over time, but not exactly now. I'm also going to put up a poll on tumblr for the one-shots. I think I'd like it if you guys tell me which drabbles would become one-shots. I'm writing for the community after all.

[2] Thank you to everyone who stuck with this series all the way! Thanks to your support, I was able to complete it. It's actually my first time completing something on fanfiction, err...lots of thanks and hugs to all of you! :D

[3] For those of you who aren't aware, I reply to your reviews on my tumblr blog. The link is on my profile. :) And about the first set, I think I'll leave it as is. Sorry if it's not strictly 100 words...I'll just let that slide for now. Also, if you take the literal meaning of forget-me-nots which is um...not forgetting a person, I think no.29 would appear a lot clearer and more I don't know...romantic?. XD This is somehow King's say from the previous drabble with the prompt _'camellias'_.

[4] And they lived happily ever after. (claps)


End file.
